Harry Potter et sa prise de position
by Serena24
Summary: FIC TRADUITE Harry et sa Petite Amie se dressent côte à côte durant la Guerre, conquérant tout le monde sur le chemin. Mais que va t'il se passer durant la dernière bataille? Qui va régner suprême? Inclut le Trio se dissolvant, Harry puissant, et r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : les personnages que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire appartient à MyOtherRideIsUrMa et est intitulée : Harry Potter, Take Over. Ceci en est la traduction libre, j'espère que vous aimerez  
  
Chapitre 1 : le commencement  
  
Harry s'assit derrière le petit cerisier nouvellement planté devant le N°4 Privet Drive, repensant aux évènements de cet été. Sa première pensée, en rentrant la maison des Dursley, fut de prendre sa vie entre ses propres mains et de ne pas laisser Dumbledore ou les Dursley la contrôler. DONC son premier mouvement en direction de cette nouvelle résolution fut :  
  
Etre capable de se défendre soi-même.  
  
Cela signifiait qu'il devait être capable de faire de la magie, et cela requerrait une permission du Ministre de la Magie. Ce fut donc ce qu'il fit, obtenir la permission. Il écrivit une lettre disant à Mr Fudge que "puisqu'il n'avait pas de gardien vivant, il devait vivre avec une famille MOLDUE. Cela signifiait qu'il pourrait avoir à subir une attaque de mangemorts, et que s'il ne pouvait se défendre lui-même, il mourrait sûrement." Il continua alors, s'exclamant " dans quel tumulte le monde serait maintenant qu'IL serait mort, et les gens se demanderaient pourquoi le Ministre n'avait pas pris plus de précautions pour LE protéger. Sûrement", disait-il, "ils chercheraient un dirigeant plus fort, pas un qui tuerait pratiquement leur symbole d'espoir."  
  
Inutile de le dire, il y avait une lettre sur sa table de chevet le lendemain matin. Harry rit tout bas en se rappelant la lettre du Ministre.  
  
Cher Mr Potter,  
  
Par coïncidence, je pensais exactement la même chose quand votre chouette, Hedwige, n'est-ce pas? Un nom adorable en passant. Ah oui, quand votre chouette Hedwige vint plonger au-dessus de mon bureau. Il m'est apparu que vous aurez besoin de plus de protections qu'un moldu, et j'ai donc donné suite à votre brillante requête, vous accordant une Dérogation d'Orphelin. Cet Article vous donne la permission d'utiliser librement la magie. Maintenant je dois vraiment partir, ayez de bonnes vacances.  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
(Ministre de la Magie, Fédération Internationale des Sorciers, Wizengamot, Manitou Suprême...)  
  
Harry sourit de nouveau en se rappelant comment la lettre était écrite : comme s'il s'obligeait à faire cela. Il était sûr que le Ministre était outragé par une telle requête, mais qu'il lui avait accordé cette requête afin de pouvoir garder sa position, même si Harry mourrait.'Bon pour lui, il le mérite, l'idiot balbutiant.'pensa Harry, maudissant silencieusement le soi-disant leader du Monde Magique.  
  
Sa prochaine étape pour devenir capable de se défendre lui-même était de rester en forme, afin de pouvoir parer et réagir plus vite dans un duel. Il avait donc commencé à courir tous les jours les trois dernières semaines, et ne pouvait dire que cela ne l'aidait pas. Il avait maintenant beaucoup plus de résistance. Il savait qu'il y avait un membre de l'Ordre qui le suivait partout, sauf les Mardis, puisque c'était le jour de Mundungus, et que chaque jour il s'endormait une heure pendant son travail. Heureusement aujourd'hui était un mardi, puisqu'il était prêt à commencer sa nouvelle part dans la prise en main de sa propre vie. Il avait besoin de s'entraîner, à la fois comme un sorcier et un moldu, afin d'être prêt à se battre quand le temps viendrait. Pour cela il avait besoin d'une place :  
  
Le Chemin de Traverse;  
  
La prochaine lettre qu'il reçut ne fit qu'influencer son besoin d'aller dans la Rue Sorcière. Il fronça les sourcils en se rappelant celle-ci.  
  
Mr Harry Potter,  
  
Nous sommes tristes d'avoir appris la nouvelle de la mort de Sirius Orion Black, vu qu'il était un de nos meilleurs clients. Mais hélas, nous ne pouvons changer le passé, seulement nous adapter au futur. Bon, maintenant que les condoléances sont faites, passons au travail. Dans son testament il vous a tout laissé (pour une liste de TOUT, ce qui s'avère être beaucoup, veuillez consulter le parchemin séparé). Mais en nous quittant, il vous a aussi laissé accès à votre fortune de famille, qui était encore plus grande que celle des Black. Nous devons nous rencontrer avant que Poudlard ne recommence, afin de placer tous vos actifs pré-mentionnés en bon ordre. Comme recquis, veuillez nous rencontrer au Chemin de Traverse dès que possible, le plus tôt, le meilleur.  
  
Merci, Griphook  
  
Lui, même après un mois et demi, n'aimait toujours pas le sujet de Sirius, puisqu'il ne le rendait que triste et déprimé, mais il ferait réellement bien ce que Sirius voulait qu'il fasse depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré : profiter de la vie. Après la lettre du Ministre, il savait qu'il avait du pouvoir, non pas du pouvoir, il avait de l'influence. Il avait compris l'art de la Persuasion, et le maîtrisait rapidement. Il ne ferait que prouver son point en se rendant sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Il plaça différents charmes sur lui-même, certains qu'il avait trouvés dans son livre de charmes de 4e année, quelques uns qui le rendaient différent. Il avait cherché dans beaucoup de ses livres, cherchant différents charmes glamours pour modifier son visage, et il s'ajouta aussi de la hauteur.  
  
Il rendit ses yeux légèrement onyx, ses cheveux blonds, mais à sa déception, quand il essaya avec sa cicatrice, elle ne voulait pas disparaître. Il essaya de nouveau, mais obtint le même résultat. 'Maudit Voldemort, maintenant cette chose ne disparaîtra même pas!' Après d'autres échecs, il abandonna finalement et rendit sa peau beaucoup plus bronzée ce qui, à sa surprise, dissimula rapidement sa cicatrice.'Cool! Ca a marché; je pense que je vais rester ainsi.'  
  
Après avoir changé son apparence, écouté pour s'assurer qu'il n'entendait aucun membre de l'Ordre le suivant, ou qu'aucun moldu n'était aux environs, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa à un angle, et soudain un bus mauve apparut, comme par magie. Les doubles portes s'ouvrirent, révélant de nouveau un petit Stan Rocade.  
  
"Bienvenue sur le Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour Sorciers et Sorcières en perdition, sautez dedans et nous vous emmènerons où vous voulez. Comment vous appelez-vous?" Harry dit rapidement le nom auquel il avait pensé,"Chris McCormick, et vous êtes Stan, un ami m'a signalé ce bus, alors pas besoin d'introductions, j'ai juste besoin d'une place pour le Chemin de Traverse." Stan récupéra vite de son état de choc.  
  
« D'accord, ce sera 18 mornilles, 3 noises. » Harry paya Stan et trouva son lit à l'arrière du bus. Apparemment il était la seule personne sur le bus de nouveau. Il s'allongea, ayant l'intention de reposer ses yeux, mais se trouva subir le mal des voyages, et s'assit donc immédiatement. Juste assis ici, il commença à se demander tout ce qui était à lui maintenant que Sirius était mort. Il n'avait pas regardé la liste qu'il avait reçue, puisqu'il avait eu la lettre tard dans la nuit et été tombé endormi en la lisant.  
  
Mais la lettre n'était pas tout ce pour quoi il allait au Chemin de Traverse. Il avait besoin de plus que cela, il avait besoin de fournitures. Et quand il disait fournitures, il voulait dire des fournitures pour le combat fournitures qui l'aideraient à gagner la guerre. Il avait déjà élargi sa chambre, plusieurs fois en fait, et elle avait maintenant la moitié de la taille du terrain de quidditch, si ce n'était plus. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il sautait hors du bus, heureux d'être hors de ce moyen de transport complètement fou.  
  
Il ne pouvait décider ce qui était pire, le Magicobus, la Poudre de Cheminette, ou les Portauloins, mais quel que soit le plus mauvais entre le premier et le dernier, la Poudre était la pire. Il sourit en marchant dans le Chaudron Baveur, enchanté que personne ne bée à sa cicatrice et ne murmure des choses telles que « c'est Harry Potter ! », ou « le garçon qui survécu, c'est lui ! ». Il ne fit que passer au travers, tapa les briques correctes, et marcha droit à travers la foule, personne ne le remarquant sauf quelques filles, qui nota t'il murmuraient des choses espiègles. Il tomba presque à la renverse en tenant son ventre quand il vit Cho le fixant et le pointant en murmurant quelque chose dans l'oreille de son amie.  
  
Il marcha dans Gringotts et regarda les alentours. Son regard tomba finalement sur un bureau qui portait les mots – Derniers Testaments & Héritages. Il se rendit à ce bureau et vit Griphook, le gobelin qui les avait aidés lui et Hagrid dans sa première année, le regardant d'en haut. D'un ton tranquille, il dit,  
  
« Bonjour, j'ai reçu une lettre qui disait de vous rencontrer aussi tôt que possible, à propos de l'héritage de Sirius Black, mais je suis déguisé et ne veux pas être reconnu. » Le gobelin regarda en bas, comme s'il essayait de déterminer s'il était le réel Harry ou non.  
  
« Si vous êtes qui vous dites que vous êtes, alors qui était le gobelin qui vous a aidé quand on vous a amené ici pour la première fois ici, et qui vous a emmené ici cette fois-ci ? » Harry sourit. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose comme cela.  
  
« Pour votre première question. Vous. Pour votre seconde, un demi-géant nommé Hagrid. Maintenant allons-y, je veux qu'aucune attention ne me soit portée. »  
  
La créature verte hocha, sauta de son siège, et fit entrer Harry à travers la porte, lui indiquant de le suivre. Harry resta tranquille tout le temps qu'ils marchaient les nombreux escaliers, passant devant un bureau chaque fois qu'ils atteignaient un palier. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement à un bureau situé au 9e étage.  
  
« Entrez, vous serez attendu. » fut tout ce qu'il dit en disparaissant à travers le mur, ce qui stupéfia Harry. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit la porte.  
  
A l'intérieur il y avait un petit bureau, pas plus grand que sa chambre régulière chez les Dursley, sans les sorts d'élargissement évidemment. Il y avait des étagères avec des livres, quelques choses qu'Harry ne reconnaissaient pas, et un bureau avec un gobelin qui avait un sourire amical sur son visage. Soudain Harry se reprit, Sourire Amical ? Cela ne correspondait pas du tout à la description d'un gobelin. Il savait que beaucoup de gobelins souriaient, mais ne le faisaient que pour faire de meilleures affaires et avoir plus d'argent.  
  
« S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous. Nous vous attendions, bien que je sois désolé de dire que vous m'avez pris à un mauvais temps, puisque j'ai un rendez-vous dans 15 minutes Mr Potter. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous irons simplement directement à ce qui nous concerne. Tout d'abord, mon nom et Clutchhook, je suis un cousin de Griphook. Bon, maintenant que les introductions sont finies, à nos affaires.  
  
« Tout d'abord, la mort de Sirius a affecté une multitude de choses. D'abord, cela fait de vous son seul héritier. Vous recevez tout ce que Sirius possède, et êtes à liberté de faire tout ce que voyez approprié avec cela. Mais aussi, cela modifie le testament de vos parents. Voyez-vous, dans le testament des Potter, il est dit que vous deviez recevoir tous les autres actifs qui n'étaient pas dans votre compte de sauvegarde, coffre n° 687. Voyez-vous Harry, les Potter étaient l'une des plus vieilles familles, datant d'avant même les fondateurs de Poudlard, seconds seulement après les Dumbledore, je crois. Le numéro du coffre était 2. Même les coffres des fondateurs étaient 5, 6, 7 et 8. Et durant tout ce temps, disons seulement que vous avez construit une fortune. Les Potter sont la famille la plus riche du monde, même par standards moldus. Vous êtes même plus riche que les Dumbledore et les Black. »  
  
« Harry ce que je vous dis, est que vous êtes l'homme le plus riche au monde, en fait la personne la plus riche qui ait jamais existé. Tout l'argent du monde atteindrait à peine la quantité que vous avez une fois que vous combinerez les coffre 2 et 3, les Potter et Black. Oh, et si vous vous demandez, le coffre numéro 4 est celui des Dippets, qui au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, le dernier héritier, Armando Dippet, était le prédécesseur d'Albus Dumbledore pour le titre de Directeur de Poudlard. » Harry était assis pensant à propos de ceci pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une question surgisse dans sa tête.  
  
"Mais Monsieur, quel est l'argent dans mon coffre d'origine, le numéro 687 ?" Clutchhook ne sembla pas surpris par la question, et avait en fait déjà une réponse.  
  
"Ah oui, je me demandais si vous alliez demander cela, ce sont les comptes de réserve que vos parents ont mis en place pour vous, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez assez âgé pour hériter le coffre numéro 2."  
  
Harry avait des difficultés à penser à tout cela en même temps. Il décida de finir la conversation avec le gobelin amical aussi tôt que possible et posa deux questions qui marqueraient la fin du rendez-vous.  
  
"Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre compagnie, mais c'est plutôt beaucoup à prendre d'un coup, et en si peu de temps, pourrais-je dire. Alors si nous pouvions terminer cela plutôt rapidement j'apprécierais cela beaucoup, alors je vais juste vous demander l'essentiel. Quelles sont les propriétés que je possède? Et combien ai-je d'argent maintenant que j'ai combiné les coffres 2 et 3?"  
  
Clutchhook approuva, et analysa quelques données sur un parchemin.  
  
"D'accord, vous avez un total de 27 manoirs tout autour du monde. Cette enveloppe contient chacun des noms et des localisations, ainsi que les barrières établies autour de chaque propriété, et de quelle famille elles viennent. Et pour l'argent, le voulez-vous séparé en gallions, mornilles et noises, ou juste gallions?"  
  
"Gallions." Dit Harry.  
  
"Très bien, tout ensemble vous avez maintenant 75.037.656 gallions. Félicitations Mr Millionnaire, je veux dire Mr Potter. Vous êtes la personne la plus riche qui ait jamais vécu. Oh, et si vous transformiez cela en livres, vous avez environ trois trillions de dollars. Maintenant tout ceci est fini, ce furent de très bonnes affaires avec vous. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous!" le gobelin tendit sa main, et Harry la serra.  
  
"Oui, peut être. Au revoir." Et avec cela, Harry sortit par la porte.  
  
Il fut surpris de voir Griphook se tenir là, tenant une lanterne. "Suivez- moi" fut tout ce qu'il dit, et il entamèrent la longue montée en haut des escaliers qui menaient au hall principal. Mais Harry ne réalisa pas qu'ils avaient commencé à grimper, ou étaient à mi-chemin, ou quand ils avaient fini. Il avait pensé intensément à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il sortit de sa rêverie quand il entendit un mécontent 'Quelque chose d'autre, Monsieur?' d'un gobelin particulièrement impatient.  
  
"En fait oui, je viens d'hériter d'une très grande somme d'argent et ai besoin de savoir s'il y a un moyen de payer sans avoir à porter de lourds sacs de gallions toute la journée. Je vais dépenser beaucoup de gallions aujourd'hui et ne me sens pas d'avoir à supporter tout le poids supplémentaire."  
  
Le gobelin sembla découragé quand Harry avait dit oui, mais ses oreilles s'étaient redressées quand il avait posé la dernière question.  
  
"Mais oui monsieur, il existe un carnet de chèques magique. Il est établi pour ne répondre qu'à votre voix et seul vous pouvez contrôler ce qu'il fait. Vous devez juste hausser le micro à votre bouche, dire le montant que vous désirez payer, et une note indiquant que Gringotts accepte s'imprimera, et vous n'avez plus qu'à donner au caissier cette note pour payer vos achats. Les achats ainsi sont très simples et très intelligents." Harry n'avait même pas besoin d'en entendre plus.  
  
"Je vais prendre cela, combien?" Le gobelin sembla surpris, et tira alors la manche d'Harry, le menant à un bureau. Il prit ce qu'il sembla être une imprimante miniaturisée, mais avait en fait la forme d'une fine boîte à CD. "Ce sera 57 gallions monsieur." Harry réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas d'argent avec lui, mais réalisa aussi qu'il pourrait marchander avec la petite créature verte.  
  
"Oh, désolé, je n'ai aucune monnaie avec moi." Le gobelin commença à rentrer le chéquier, mais Harry sourit de façon narquoise, et continua."Pouvez-vous prendre cela hors du coffre deux ou trois?" Les yeux du gobelin s'arrondirent soudainement et celui-ci semblait être sur le point de demander s'il était qui il disait qu'il était, si bien qu'Harry lui tendit ses clés.  
  
"Certainement monsieur, c'est très possible. Voilà votre objet, merci d'avoir acheté à Gringotts, et passez une bonne journée."  
  
Harry sourit, il avait raison. Il savait persuader. Et maintenant il pouvait le faire avec une race qui méprisait complètement les humains. Il pouvait dire que c'était un voyage plutôt excitant.  
  
Une fois qu'il fut sorti de Gringotts, il pensa à ce dont il aurait le plus besoin : une deuxième baguette. Evidemment, sa baguette était puissante, très puissante en fait, mais elle était inutile contre Voldemort et sa baguette. Il se dirigea alors chez Ollivander, et commença à penser à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour que Mr Ollivander lui permette d'acheter une deuxième baguette, et surtout sans que personne d'autre qu'eux ne le sache.  
  
Il entra, et la même atmosphère qu'il avait ressentie avant afflua vers son visage : celle de bois moisi. Il rit silencieusement à sa blague, mais cela sembla suffisant pour Mr Ollivander. Harry l'entendit avant de le voir.  
  
"Je ne peux dire que je vous attendais en ces temps, Mr Potter. Mais je peux deviner pourquoi vous êtes ici. Mais c'est exactement cela : une supposition. Alors puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici, Harry?" Harry grimaça. Il jurerait que cet homme connaissait la Légilimentie, ou qu'il était un devin. Mais pour l'instant il ignora cette pensée, et continua la conversation.  
  
"Eh bien je n'ai aucun doute que vous êtes sage, alors je devine que votre théorie est correcte. Je suis ici pour une seconde baguette; je crois que vous connaissez les circonstances?" Ollivander approuva de la tête, et se rendit à l'arrière. Il retourna en une minute, lévitant déjà plusieurs boîtes pour baguettes. Harry sembla choqué, et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait en faire.  
  
"Au cas où vous vous demandiez, je me rappelle la première fois où vous étiez ici, et cette fois-ci je viens préparé. Ha! Maintenant essayez celle- ci...10,5 pouces, chêne, cheveu de licorne..." et il continua ainsi, juste comme la première fois...essayant baguette après baguette, mais toujours rien. Trente baguettes : rien. Quarante baguettes : rien. Ils abandonnèrent à 50 et Harry laissa échapper un soupir de déception, mais Ollivander avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Harry regarda en haut, se sentant insulté, et demanda-  
  
"Excusez-moi, non que je veuille être rude, mais qu'y a t'il pour être aussi heureux? Nous venons d'essayer cinquante-sept baguettes, et aucune d'entre elles ne laissa échapper une étincelle d'espoir, pas une!", finit Harry épuisé.  
  
"Particulièrement vrai Mr Potter. La chose pour laquelle je suis heureux est que vous venez de vous qualifier." Harry regarda en haut, confus mais intéressé. Harry approuva, et Mr Ollivander continua." Vous voyez, après avoir fait essayer plusieurs baguettes, et ne recevant aucune réaction, je dirige mes clients quelque part ailleurs, pour quelque chose de plus puissant, un bâton de commande. Un bâton de commande, voyez-vous, triple presque le pouvoir d'attaque. Par exemple, vous tentez de désarmer un adversaire avec un simple sort de désarmement. Les effets seraient les mêmes qu'avec le sort, mais particulièrement désastreux. Au lieu de simplement désarmer votre adversaire, il volerait en arrière d'au moins 30 à 40 pieds si vous pouvez manier le bâton de commande efficacement. Aussi, contrairement aux baguettes, vous choisissez ce type de bâton, il ne vous choisit pas. Suivez-moi donc, et nous vous en choisirons un."  
  
Harry suivit le vieux sorcier, maintenant complètement fasciné par l'idée de devenir plus puissant, afin de pouvoir exercer sa vengeance sur le monstre qui a détruit sa vie, et tant d'autres. Il pensa à toutes les personnes qu'il avait tuées. Ses parents, Cédric, Bertha Jorkins, Sirius, et tant d'autres qu'il ne pouvait compter. Il pensa alors à quelqu'un qui avait vécu encore pire, Neville. Il devait supporter le fait que ses parents n'étaient pas morts, mais l'étaient en réalité plus qu'ils n'étaient vivants. Il devait aller voir ses parents, leur parler, mais ils n'entendaient pas, n'écoutaient pas, ou ne répondaient pas.'Pauvre Neville, mais au moins il a été éduqué de façon correcte, bien pour lui.'pensa Harry, sympathisant avec et enviant son camarade de classe en même temps. Il remarqua alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ils étaient devant une porte qui disait : Personnes Autorisées Seulement. Mr Ollivander ouvrit la porte, indiquant à Harry de le suivre, ce qu'il fit.  
  
Et voilà pour le premier chapitre, vous aurez la suite dans quelques jours, dès que j'aurais traduit le deuxième chapitre. A plus, et merci d'avance à tous mes reviewers.  
  
Serena 


	2. Quelques emplettes

Chapitre 2 : quelques emplettes  
  
La pièce dans laquelle Harry était désormais le laissa stupéfait. Pas la pièce en elle-même, mais les objets que la pièce contenait, le laissaient sans voix. La salle était aussi grande que la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, mais au lieu d'avoir du mobilier, elle avait des sceptres, juste des sceptres. Ils étaient de toutes tailles et couleurs, du jaune au noir, de deux pieds à ce qu'il semblait être huit pieds la pièce était magnifique. Il sortit de cette transe quand Mr Ollivander parla.  
  
« Prenez-en un Mr Potter, n'importe laquelle. »  
  
Harry commença à regarder autour de la pièce, plusieurs sceptres attrapant son œil, mais un seul obtint son attention complète. Il avait au moins cinq pieds, avec ce qu'il semblait être du bois d'émeraude, et une pierre noire au sommet. Il se sentit comme attiré vers celui-ci par une sorte de charge magnétique. Regardant Ollivander, qui souriait toujours, il marcha vers celui-ci.  
  
Quand il fut assez prêt, il pouvait y voir, attachée, une petite note disant :  
  
Type de bois : elecserité  
  
Elément : Grifoenix  
  
Longueur : 5 pieds 3 pouces (1,58m)  
  
Contrôles : Eléments (Eclair), Ombre, communication animale.  
  
Bon pour : duels, sorts, charmes.  
  
Prix : 637 gallions  
  
« Je vais prendre celui-ci. Mais je dois d'abord vous poser quelques questions. » dit Harry, s'assurant que c'était celui qu'il voulait vraiment. Mr Ollivander sembla choqué, puis recouvrit rapidement.  
  
« Oui, je pensais que vous le feriez. Mais continuons à l'avant afin que je puisse enregistrer votre achat. » Harry accepta, et ils se rendirent au comptoir, où Mr Ollivander commença à appuyer sur des boutons, écoutant attentivement les questions d'Harry.  
  
« Bon, je vais poser toutes mes questions en une seule fois, et vous pourrez ensuite répondre au mieux de vos connaissances, d'accord ? » Mr Ollivander hocha en un oui, et Harry continua. « Bien. Tout d'abord, qu'est- ce que l'elecserité ? Deuxièmement, qu'est-ce qu'un Grifoenix ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie quand il est dit qu'il contrôle l'éclair, les ombres et la communication animale ? »  
  
« Les questions évidentes, je vois. Et bien pour votre première, l'elecserité est un bois magique qu'on ne peut trouver qu'au Japon, et il symbolise pouvoir et compréhension, c'était donc un choix évident pour vous. Pour votre seconde question, le Grifoenix est l'élément clé de votre sceptre. Voyez-vous, un sceptre est fait d'un bois plus puissant, il doit donc manifestement être équilibré par des éléments puissants, et quelle que soit la force de l'animal, magique ou non, un seul n'est pas suffisant pour contrôler un sceptre. Donc la réponse, je mélange des éléments d'animaux ensembles, et il se trouve que vous avez le mélange le plus fort possible, celui d'un griffon et d'un phoenix. Ce sont deux créatures très puissantes, si elles ne sont pas les créatures vivantes les plus puissantes, si je pouvais le dire moi-même. Mais je dois vous demander, pourquoi avez-vous choisi ce sceptre ? » finit-il, pointant son doigt vers le sceptre en question. Harry trouva cette question un peu bizarre, mais y répondit quand même honnêtement.  
  
« Je ne connais pas vraiment la réponse exacte. C'était comme si je me trouvais attiré par cela, donc je l'ai choisi. Je ressentais que cela était juste dans mes mains, comme si c'était celui désigné pour moi. Pourquoi, si je puis me permettre, m'avez-vous posé cette question ? » Le sourire de Mr Ollivander sembla s'élargir dix fois plus, et il répondit gaiement.  
  
« Je ne disais pas l'exacte vérité quand j'ai dis que le sorcier choisit le sceptre, au lieu de l'inverse. C'était partiellement vrai, cependant. Vous voyez, un sorcier peut prendre et utiliser n'importe quel sceptre, et cela fonctionnera quand même, mais seul UN sceptre peut mener un sorcier à son vrai potentiel, et la seule condition pour que je vende un sceptre est que celui-ci soit fait pour vous. Maintenant, ce sont 637 gallions, M. Potter. »  
  
Harry sortit son chéquier magique et dit :  
  
« 637 gallions pour Mr Ollivander. »  
  
Et un bout de papier sortit par l'ouverture, y figurant exactement ce qu'il avait dit, avec son nom imprimé dessus dans le coin en haut à gauche.  
  
« Voilà pour vous Mr Ollivander, et merci beaucoup. Aussi, j'apprécierai si personne ne savait que je suis venu ici, j'essaye de garder un profil bas. »  
  
Mr Ollivander se contenta de hocher et dit dans le dos de Harry.  
  
« Bonne journée, Mr Potter ! » Harry sourit, et quelque chose le frappa alors. Il était déguisé il n'était pas supposé savoir qui il était. Il se retourna, dangereusement curieux.  
  
« Comment saviez-vous que j'étais Harry Pot-ter ? » Il fut coupé au milieu de son nom, car comme il se retournait, plus personne n'était là.  
  
« Curieux, très curieux. » Et avec cela, il sortit du magasin, rétrécissant son sceptre et le plaçant dans sa poche.  
  
Il marcha dans la rue, pensant de nouveau à ce dont il avait besoin, et décida qu'il devait visiter la Ménagerie Magique, qui était juste en face de la rue. Il avait besoin de biscuits pour Hedwige, et peut-être un nouvel animal familier, un serpent ou autre chose.  
  
Il entra dedans, et trouva le caissier laver ce qu'il semblait être une cage à poulets.  
  
« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda t'il d'un ton poli, mais sans relever le regard.  
  
« Oui, j'ai besoin d'un sac de vos meilleurs biscuits pour chouettes, et j'ai envie d'avoir un nouveau familier. J'aurai besoin de quelque chose de taille moyenne, pas trop petit ou gros, aux environs des 1 mètre 20, à moins que ce ne soit un serpent. Je voudrais quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à me défendre, j'aimerais que les dragons soient plus petits, mais c'est tout, un désir. »  
  
Les yeux du caissier s'agrandirent, comme si Harry avait résolu la faim dans le monde, et postillonna d'excitation en disant :  
  
« J'ai juste ce que vous voulez, mais c'est un peu dangereux. Un scientifique en Allemagne a effectué des croisements d'espèces. Et sa dernière expérience a été de créer un dragon de 1,40 mètre. Bon, il l'a fait, mais je n'ai pas été capable de m'en approcher. Peut-être pourriez vous essayer de l'apprivoiser. Il est à l'arrière, si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil ; je dois juste finir de nettoyer ces cages et je serai là- bas, alors allez-y. Juste vers cette porte à l'arrière. » Il était évident que le travailleur voulait se débarrasser de cette bête capricieuse. Alors Harry sympathisa et alla jeter un coup d'œil.  
  
Marchant à travers la porte, la première chose qu'Harry nota fut la cage géante dans la pièce. Mais ce qui fit sursauter Harry était l'animal à l'intérieur. Conformément aux mots du caissier, il y avait un dragon Hongrois de 1,40 mètres, avec des couleurs rouge, noire et dorée brillantes mélangées ensemble. Un moment après, le caissier entra, et Harry dit rapidement. « Je vais le prendre ! Quel que soit le prix. » Le caissier sembla surpris puis reconnaissant, puis sympathisant comme si c'était un mauvais animal.  
  
« Bon d'accord, contentez-vous de sortir, signez les papiers et donnez-nous votre adresse et nous vous l'enverrons dans deux jours. » Harry se rendit à l'avant, signa les papiers, et sortit du magasin.  
  
Dès qu'il fut dehors, il nota deux autres magasins qui attrapèrent ses yeux. 'Habits de commandos et de combats' semblait être un magasin avec tout type d'habits pour les duels et la guerre qui puisse exister, et juste à côté de celui-ci il y avait 'Armes Magiques de Guerre', un magasin rempli de nombreuses armes et autres affaires qui semblaient, si utilisées, causer beaucoup de dommages. Il traversa la rue vers 'Habits de commandos et de combats' et entra dedans. Il commençait à regarder autour quand une femme musclée arriva, lui demandant si elle pouvait l'aider en quoi que ce soit ou s'il cherchait quelque chose en particulier. Harry dit poliment non cette fois et continua à regarder.  
  
Il vit rapidement des choses qu'il aimait, telles que de belles robes de duel, les meilleures qu'ils aient, suivant l'étiquette. Il les prit donc, et vit qu'elles avaient un charme d'ajustement afin qu'elles s'adaptent à tout corps. Elles étaient entièrement noires, avec le bout rouge, et étaient assez lourdes pour un ensemble de robes. Il prit aussi un ensemble en peau de dragon, vu qu'il pourrait être utile lors des visites hautement tendues à Pré-au-Lard, au cas où il y aurait des mangemorts aux environs.  
  
Il prit aussi une perruque faite de la chevelure d'un Griffon, qui était supposée agir comme un casque si jamais il tombait sur sa tête, et il ne sentirait rien.'Je devrais porter cela lors des matchs de quidditch contre les Serpentards.' Il gloussa silencieusement à sa blague, puis une autre chose attrapa son œil.  
  
Le paquet disait Support pour Baguette, et cela semblait être un étui pour baguette. Harry en prit un, et vit que c'était bien ce qu'il semblait être, un étui pour baguette. Quand il le prit, une question surgit.  
  
« Excusez-moi, madame ? » dit-il à l'employée qui lui avait offert de l'aide plus tôt, et il posa sa question.  
  
« Je me demandais, avez-vous quelque chose comme cela pour un sceptre ? Je viens d'en acheter un et n'ai aucun moyen pour le transporter. » La femme sembla surprise, puis dit qu'elle serait de retour dans un moment. Elle revint 2 minutes plus tard avec un fourreau de cuir en mains. Il était aussi mentionné Support pour Baguette dessus.  
  
« C'est un fourreau de cuir prévu pour cela, vous pouvez le fixer autour de votre taille, et il s'adaptera. Est-ce cela ? »  
  
« Oui, merci. » Répondit Harry, puis il alla payer ses achats, puis se rendit à la porte suivante vers le magasin d'armes. Dès qu'il rentra dedans, un Chinois de taille moyenne s'approcha de lui, et lui posa la même question pour la troisième fois en 20 minutes.  
  
« Bonjour, mon nom est Akiri, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »  
  
« Oh, je ne fais que regarder, mais j'ai besoin d'une épée. Quelque chose de très aérodynamique et lé... »  
  
Ainsi bavardèrent-ils. Harry pensait n'acheter qu'une épée, mais quand il sortit il avait un sac réduit dans sa poche contenant un set d'épées chinoises traditionnelles, un Katana de 90 cm, et une épée Wakazashi de 45 cm : une Hache de Bataille Géante. Il avait aussi acheté une invention moldue tournée magique. Il avait acheté un silencieux pour Magnum 354, ainsi qu'un fusil avec un charme de silence placé également dessus. De plus, il avait acheté deux rouleaux permanents de munitions. La différence entre ces pistolets et de réelles armes à feu : ces pistolets lançaient des sorts. Vous deviez installer les munitions sur le pistolet, ces munitions contenant en programme tous les sorts connus, et vous pouviez lancer tout ce que vous voulez, tout ce que vous ayez à faire étant de prononcer le nom du sort dans la boîte vocale prévue à cet effet, et le pistolet était ainsi programmé pour ce sort.  
  
Il était presque sorti du magasin quand une autre chose attrapa son œil : un Compartiment Illimité des Couteaux jetables. Il ne put résister à la tentation, il revint donc et acheta cela. Il sortit désormais du magasin avec 571 Gallions de moins. Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir à combien il avait dépensé et arriva au total de 1975 Gallions, et il n'avait même pas fait la moindre entaille dans son compte bancaire.  
  
'Waouh, je suis vraiment riche, je ne savais pas que j'avais autant d'argent, ou je ne l'ai pas réalisé. Bon, de quoi ai-je encore besoin ?'  
  
Il sortit un catalogue qu'il avait prit au Chaudron Baveur.  
  
'Bon, j'ai besoin d'être en meilleure forme, je pense que je vais donc m'arrêter à 'Echauffements Magiques' et voir ce qu'il contient.  
  
Il sortit du magasin avec 1175 Gallions de moins, mais avec un petit sourire sur le visage.  
  
Il n'avait acheté que 4 choses, et il était fier de lui pour cela. Ses yeux disaient aux gens qu'il venait d'acheter le magasin lui-même, tant il y avait de choses à l'intérieur. Mais hélas, il n'avait acheté que 4 objets.  
  
Le premier était une machinerie entière, avec évidemment des poids magiques. La seconde chose qu'il avait achetée était un terrain d'exercices qui pouvait se transformer en tout type de parcours qui l'intéresse, et en tout type de terrain auquel il pourrait penser. Cela pouvait prendre toute taille, il n'aurait donc plus à sortir dehors pour courir. La troisième chose qu'il avait achetée était un ensemble de poids, avec des poids magiques de nouveau. La dernière chose était un matelas d'exercice. Cela ressemblait à un matelas solide s'il l'utilisait correctement. Mais s'il tombait, cela devenait aussi doux qu'un oreiller. C'était l'un de ses achats préférés jusqu'ici.  
  
Les seules places qu'il pensait devoir visiter maintenant étaient désormais Flourish and Blotts, et son magasin favori de tous temps, Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
Il monta vers le magasin et la première chose qu'il nota fut qu'il y avait une foule assemblée autour de la fenêtre. Il marcha à travers la foule, poussant tous les petits garçons hors de son chemin. Il fut assez tôt devant le magasin et vit qu'il y avait un nouveau balai sur le marché.  
  
L'Eclair d'Enfer ! 'L'Eclair d'Enfer est le successeur de l'Eclair de Feu, en tout trait. A une vitesse maximale de 500 km/h et avec trois fois la maniabilité de l'Eclair de Feu, l'Eclair d'Enfer est l'élément clé des grandes Equipes Nationales de Quidditch.  
  
Nom : Eclair d'Enfer  
  
Vitesse max : 500 km/h  
  
Prix : 975 Gallions le balai.  
  
Il redressa la tête et vit que le manche était noir, et l'on ne pouvait déterminer s'il s'agissait de bois, tellement il était bien poli. Regardant de nouveau en bas, il vit que le propriétaire était avec lui, éloignant tous les enfants de la fenêtre, tout en recherchant d'éventuels acheteurs.  
  
Harry prit rapidement sa décision. Il se précipita vers le propriétaire.  
  
« Excusez-moi, combien d'Eclairs d'Enfer avez-vous en stock ? » demanda t'il, espérant qu'il y en ait assez à ce moment.  
  
« Dix, pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ? » demanda le propriétaire, légèrement suspicieux.  
  
« J'en prendrai sept. Et à bien y penser, je vais prendre quatorze Eclairs de Feu. » Le propriétaire sembla complètement choqué et ne se rassembla que quand Harry bougea sa main devant son visage.  
  
« Oui monsieur, mais j'aurai besoin de savoir ce que vous voulez en faire, et quand vous voulez qu'ils soient délivrés, si vous souhaitez qu'ils le soient. » statua le propriétaire, heureux comme si Noël était annoncé plus tôt. Harry hocha et murmura silencieusement dans son chéquier pour calculer combien il lui devrait alors qu'il travaillait à cela, le propriétaire restait interdit la bouche ouverte.  
  
« 16.335 Gallions pour Mr... Wilkins. »  
  
Il avait du redresser très vite la tête pour voir sa plaquette, et il la vit à peine vu que le vendeur se retournait.  
  
« D'accord alors, où voulez-vous qu'ils aillent et quand devrai-je les délivrer ? » Harry pensa à cela pendant un moment.  
  
« Je voudrais prendre trois Eclairs d'Enfer avec moi, et que vous délivriez les quatre autres à la Table des Gryffondors le second jour de l'école à Poudlard. Et pour les Eclairs de Feu, délivrez-en sept aux Poufsouffle le même jour. Et aussi sept aux Serdaigles, le même jour également. Oh, et ne dites à personne que j'étais ici. » Et avec cela, il lui montra le chèque, sourit au cri de surprise, et quitta le magasin, portant trois Eclairs d'Enfer dans sa poche.  
  
Il sortit du magasin avec l'intention de se rendre chez Fleurish & Blotts, puisqu'il faisait désormais noir et que le foule diminuait. Voyant Fleurish & Blotts droit devant, il accéléra son pas, mais s'arrêta quand il vit de nouveau un autre magasin.  
  
Gadgets et autres Fantaisies  
  
C'était un magasin qui vendait bijoux et autres objets de valeur.  
  
Il entra dedans, sachant déjà ce qu'il voulait. Il regarda autour, trouva ce qu'il voulait, et fut de nouveau attiré par autre chose. Il voulait seulement une montre en platine avec un bord fait d'émeraude, mais s'arrêta quand il vit cette paire.  
  
La montre était exactement telle qu'il la voulait, juste telle qu'on la lui avait décrite. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à prendre une bague. Elle était en émeraude à base de platine, avec une tête de lion couleur platine, c'est- à-dire chrome. Elles étaient chères ensemble, 999 gallions. Mais quand il se rendit au comptoir, deux autres choses attrapèrent son œil.  
  
La première était quelque chose appelé Communicateur Rechargeable d'Oreille. C'était quelque chose que l'on mettait dans son oreille, et si l'on pressait un bouton, cela en créerait un autre pour une autre personne, et les deux personnes pouvaient se parler l'une à l'autre. Il pouvait être rechargé dix fois, et serait donc très utile pour l'espionnage ou les batailles. La troisième chose qu'Harry aimait était une malle. Elle était comme celle de Maugrey, sauf qu'elle avait 9 compartiments au lieu de 7. Elle était vendue avec neuf clés, et juste une serrure, et serait donc plus qu'utile. Il l'acheta aussi. En tout, tout cela lui avait coûté 1.933 Gallions pour juste ce magasin, mais il n'en n'avait cure. Il avait à peine entamé son compte.  
  
Il fit son chemin vers la sortie puis vers Flourish & Blotts. Il regarda quels livres il y avait et finit par en acheter 9.  
  
Il regarda son reçu, s'assurant qu'il avait tous les livres qu'il désirait.  
  
Les Mages Noirs : les Comprendre Les Mages Noirs : leurs Stratégies Se Défendre contre les Impardonnables Occlumentie à Bord Noir ou Non ! Tous les sorts, beaucoup de Sorts un guide COMMENT FAIRE : Animagus Magie sans Baguette : Impossible ou Non ? Arts Martiaux Moldus et Magiques.  
  
Il était très content de ses achats. Et avec cette pensée, il sortit du Chaudron Baveur, en bas de la rue vers une allée, et appela le Magicobus, attendant pour retourner chez les Dursleys.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vais essayer de mettre le troisième dans une semaine, mais ne promet rien, le chapitre est plus long. Et pour les réponses aux reviews, voilà :  
  
Andadrielle : merci anda, toujours aussi sympa à ce que je vois. Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que tu as aimé. Bisous, en passant, je t'apprécie toujours autant qu'avant.  
  
Lisia : et bien voilà la suite, je vais essayer de me dépêcher à l'avenir  
  
Potter-68 : désolé, mais ce n'est qu'une traduction, et le chapitre se terminait là ; sinon, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plue.  
  
Tiffany Shin : merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait très plaisir, ta review. Et voilà pour la suite.  
  
Le Dragon Noir : salut Alex. Voilà la suite, je pense que tu l'attendais impatiemment aussi. Pour le Dernier Stand d'Harry Contre Voldemort, je ne sais plus si je te l'ai déjà dis, mais c'est aussi une traduction, et l'auteur a cessé d'écrire depuis le 22 novembre 2003. Je lui ai envoyé une review il y a un peu moins d'un mois, mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Peut-être a t'il des problèmes de connexions, enfin, je n'en sais vraiment pas plus. Bon, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Sinon, pour les mises à jour hebdomadaires, je tiens mon idée de Malco. Il avait mentionné dans une de ses réponses aux reviews qu'il avait déjà écrit deux nouveaux chapitres mais qu'il ne les posterait que dans deux semaines. Quand je lui ai demandé des explications à propos de ceci, il m'a dit qu'il valait mieux avoir des mises à jours espacées mais régulières plutôt que d'en mettre trois ou quatre d'un coup puis plus rien pendant deux mois. Ca m'est déjà arrivé (on peut toujours ne pas avoir envie d'écrire), alors sache que cette méthode est très efficace, et une ou deux semaines ne sont vraiment pas trop longues, comparées à l'autre "solution". Bon, gros bisous, et à plus.  
  
Serena. 


	3. NOTE D'AUTEUR

NOTE D'AUTEUR  
  
Désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.  
  
L'auteur de cette fiction que je traduis n'avait pas mis à jour depuis un mois ; il nous a expliqué pourquoi ce matin. En fait, il veut reformer les chapitres, alors j'ai décidé de ne pas poster les deux autres chapitres qu'il avait déjà écrits et de ne mettre que ceux de la version révisée. Il devrait avoir posté le premier dans deux semaines. Je vais laisser les chapitres déjà uploadés tels quels jusqu'à ce moment.  
  
Merci de votre patience, et merci à tous pour vos review.  
  
Serena. 


End file.
